Friendship
by PyrateGirl
Summary: Follows the Marauders and the other girls in their class from 5th year on. A story of how if you friendship is strong enough, it can survive anything. Including involvement with the newly rising Lord Voldemort.


…:Friendship:…

**Okay, here goes. I've had the idea for this fanfiction in my head for a long while, and I hope it turns out good. It's about these seven people and them building a friendship that will hold them together through fights, breakups, trauma, adventure, and near death experiences. (Also it focuses a lot with the romance between Kate and Sirius.) It's a Marauder fic, of course, and will follow them through 5th 6th and 7th year and beyond I hope. It will even follow them through the clutches of Voldemort (The prophesy says thrice defied.)and even as far as into the realms of marriage and children. (Although not for a LONG while.) Enjoy**

…:Chapter One:…

She tried to stifle her laughter as footsteps approached around the corner. The slight pain as one of the 6 other teenagers crammed in the tiny broom closet with her elbowed her in the ribs only served to increase the mirth that was building up inside her. The footsteps drew even closer as they all jostled for position to peer out from between the tiny slats in the broom closet door. She felt the person directly behind her take out his wand in preparation for the moment.

The footsteps rounded the corner. A boy, Slytheryn, 5th year, same as them, yet small and scared looking. He approached down the hallway, wand gripped tight in his hand as he looked nervously around the dark and quiet school halls that he was patrolling.

"Three, two, ONE." Another boy counted quietly, and BANG! Suddenly the hall was alive with light and noises. Water sprayed everywhere, igniting the water based colorful fireworks that exploded in every direction as the Slytheryn boy shrieked in alarm, falling backwards and dropping his wand. He scrambled around franticly, trying to recover it when suddenly a very wet, a very angry, a very ORANGE Mrs. Norris dropped from his cage above to land on the poor boys head, spitting and clawing. Just then Filch burst from a near by tapestry and raced towards the boy, seizing the boy by his lapels and screaming over the fireworks about how he was going to expel him for touching his cat.

Amidst the confusion the 7 teenagers burst from the broom closets, laughing, and ran pell-mell down the hallway.

Okay, let's freeze-frame here for a minute. Here we stand in the middle of the first prank of the fifth year, so everyone had to be involved. We have water spraying everywhere, fireworks exploding just above everybody's heads, and a very scared Thomas Barnel being attacked by both Filch and Mrs. Norris at the same time.

Let's move down the hall a bit. Here we have 7 fifth year Gryffindors stumbling and tripping with mirth as they try to escape the scene of the crime. First of all we have Kate Potter, who is finally allowed to let out her laughter. Shortest of the group, with short spiked black hair and dark grey eyes, her small mouth opened wide with laughter. On her left would be Remus Lupin, who had an expression of mirthful regret on his thin face. Light brown hair frames high cheekbones and brown eyes, which have dark circles underneath them. To his left is Sirius Black, playboy of Hogwarts. Tall, with chin length shaggy black hair and light grey eyes, he revels as his haunted cares of things at home are lost from his eyes in the moment of glory. Standing behind him would be Lily Evans, gorgeous red hair flying behind her as she runs, looking regretful that she agreed to do this, although she can't stop a hint of a smile from showing at the corner of her mouth and in her sparkling green eyes. Next to her was James Potter, who loved her deeply and would never give up on the hope that someday she might love him back. Although never far from it, she was not the top priority in his mind as his long legs carried him easily down the hallway, he was glancing back to see if they were being pursued by Filch yet. Although her didn't really care if they were. For they would rather be there to see the prank, and get caught, then get away with it yet not be able to see the thing in action. And anyway, if they never got caught, how would their reputation spread? Anyway, next to him was Anelise, shaking her head at all of their immaturity, as she grinned, her light blue lipstick and eye liner commenting her shoulder length hair that was a mixture of coral blue and bright pink. She had never been afraid to show her own personal style. Lastly came Peter Pettigrew, huffing and puffing as he struggled to keep up, an expression of terror on his pudgy face as he imagined what Filch would do to him when they were caught.

Ah, the glory of starting fifth year. If the odd group agreed on one thing it was this: Fifth year was going to be GREAT.

**Righty then, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, there's not much story, but it's mostly just introducing the group and kind of giving you a kicker to start the story off. Oh, and by the way I'm sorry if I do weird things like freeze-frame my stories, as if they are movies, or add in some narrator comments of my own once in a while, but I just cant help myself. Anyway! Please review, just a simple good or bad will suffice. Thanx :P **

**.Kate.**


End file.
